


[授权翻译]阿依达/Aida

by azarsin



Series: 风月有情人 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Escort Service, Exhibitionism, M/M, Molestation, Peter是个下流的混蛋, Semi-Public Sex, Steter-Freeform, peter is a kinky fuck, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 半公共性爱, 口活儿, 可疑的同意, 应召服务, 性骚扰, 暴露癖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Stiles是个“非正式性工作者”，而他有个棘手的客人，Peter Hale。他们去看了威尔第的歌剧《阿依达》。





	[授权翻译]阿依达/Aida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966888) by [ToyBoxOfSuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz). 



> Many thanks to ToyBoxOfSuz for sharing us this lovely story and allowing me to tranlate it into Chinese~❤  
> 感谢ToyBoxOfSuz写出这个可爱的故事，并允许我将其翻译成中文
> 
> 其实这系列有点像《风月俏佳人》那种恋爱轻喜剧，还挺甜的

Stiles特别 **痛恨** Peter这种做法。要他提前一个小时到达，就为了确保男孩绝不会迟到。就好像从那次之后Stiles还会再迟到似的。不，他再也不想惹得Peter那样生气了，即使那与他最咸湿隐秘的幻想有关。但不论怎么说，他还是讨厌要早来一个小时，因为他不得不坐在男人太过干净的沙发上，注视着他太过干净太过完美太过他妈奢华的客厅，直到Peter准备好出发。

Peter在房间里走来走去的时候根本不看他，他只顾着对着镜子检查他的头发和新换上的衣服。Stiles确信他有时候为了惹恼自己还会故意走几下猫步。因为Peter清楚他的长处,他知道自己迷人、富有、且彬彬有礼，而Stiles不得不承认前两点非常正确。但是第三？他可不那么想，Peter是他工作过的最糟糕的人。

把这称之为“工作”其实完全是打了个擦边球。他工作时他和他客户的关系 **非常** 私人。他需要额外挣钱上大学，而且显然，为此做些 **口活儿** 并不是什么要紧事。当然了，做这种工作的人有他们固定的称呼，但是Stiles有他自己的原则：他只用嘴或手，不会有再进一步的发展。除此之外，他的“助理”有她的门路，能找到那些不会伤害他且可信的客人。简单来说，他更像是一个非正式的性工作者。

他的工作应该是简单的应召，干活儿然后离开。不是在公共场合露面还要表现得像个真正的男妓。如果他真的想那么做，他会找一个更专业的助手来，接着投靠个机构然后把Peter Hale从他的客人名单上开除。他总是问Lydia她到底是从哪里找到他的，或者更可能他是怎么找上她的，但是她对自己的资源非常骄傲，更愿意让这成为一个秘密。Stile很难搞清楚这件事的来龙去脉，Lydia肯定是亏欠了他什么。以某种方式。但也许情况并非如此。

“我希望你把你那鲸鸣式的噪音降到最小。”在Stiles无聊而哼唧出声的时候Peter评论道。

“嘿，就算你付钱让我来干活儿，也不意味着我事事都要听你指挥，好吗？”Stiles尖利地说，他们俩终于有所互动，而不是只能看着这圆滑的混蛋为他们的夜晚做准备。Peter身上穿着黑色的无尾晚礼服，白衬衫外面套着一件深色马甲。在他转过身来看向Stiles的时候，他正在系着腕上的袖扣。

“但我可以决定你的嘴怎么用，不是么？”他似笑非笑地反问，而Stiles想一拳揍到他脸上。男人是对的，该死。

当Peter终于盛装打扮完毕，对着镜子系上领结的时候，Stiles拍了下沙发扶手站起身来。

“终于他妈结束了，我已经无聊得快疯了。”他一边说着一边去拿自己的礼服外套。Peter曾指示过，让Stiles穿他寄过来的正式礼服。Peter寄给了他一套晚礼服。真的。一套晚礼服。一整套那种：黑色的裤子黑色的外套，搭配珍珠白的上衣和一只白色领结。Stiles有时会觉得Peter是唯一一个更愿意看他穿衣服而不是脱衣服的人。正当他穿上外套的时候，他听见Peter清了清嗓子。不是那种“我的喉咙里有东西所以我要处理一下”，而是“听我说，我要开始羞辱你了，Stiles”的那种类型。因此男孩深深地吸了口气后转身面对他，“怎么了？”

“你能不能不要把它穿得像个傻逼一样？”Peter问道，一只手在Stiles身上比划了一下。他脸上嫌恶的表情让男孩更加沮丧。

“我再声明一下，这些事都不是我应该做的，好吗？”他说道，向Peter走近一步，“我不是个男妓；我来这儿只是为了吸你的屌，所以如果你想找一个既能将这坨屎穿得好像天生为此，又能和你谈论些精致的话题，像是红酒、起司、古典音乐， **并且** 吸你的屌，那我不是你要找的人。”他说道，轻轻摆了下手臂。有时候他真的很失望，Peter期待从他身上得到的是他并不想给甚至完全不感兴趣的东西。

“我为了这些向你付出了一笔不小的财富，而你仍然抱怨个不停。”Peter翻了个白眼，握住男孩的手臂将他拽到身前。Stiles猛地抽了口气准备好和男人打上一架，但是Peter只是将他的衬衣理顺，又调整了他的领结。他用了种昂贵的须后水，而Stiles痛恨自己对此的了解。他对Peter Hale的须后水毫无兴趣。对他别的东西也不感兴趣。

“因为那不是我的工作，而钱并没有重要到那个地步。”Stiles反驳道。

“然而，你还是会为了钱让陌生人把他们的老二放进你嘴里。”Peter极为轻柔地说，目光却很危险，他退后一些打量着Stiles。男孩有好一会儿都没有动，主要是他觉得被深深地伤害了。他的原则之一是他从不谈论其他客人，尤其是以这样的方式。

“操你的。”最终他哼了一声，注视着Peter穿上他的外套。也许Stiles穿起正装来像个傻逼，是因为只要在Peter身边的时候他就感觉自己傻得要命。Peter来自一个富有而声名显赫的家族，他的成长环境也与之相差不远。他会说四种语言，对咖啡和音乐有着良好的品味。他精通文学，而且永远知道世界上正在发生什么事。他被教育成一个友善而富有魅力的绅士，Stiles能够判断出来这一点，但那只是个面具。在那伪装之后，Peter Hale是Stiles遇见的最糟糕、最粗鲁、最暴力的人。甚至有流言直呼他为疯子，说他在那场几乎杀死他全部家人的大火以后就彻底疯了。Stiles觉得有谁不会被这种事逼疯呢，眼睁睁看着你爱的人们死在自己面前……

这对他穿起晚礼服来像个该死的模特毫无帮助，而站在他身边，Stiles觉得自己像是一只被塞进华丽衣袍浑身湿透的狗狗。见鬼，任何人站在Peter身边都会有这种感觉，因为是他 **使得** 他们无地自容。让自己身边的人感到可悲会让他有种扭曲的快乐。Stiles曾经有次见过Peter弄哭一个女人，就凭着在恰当的时机说出的几句恰当的话。那是种强大的能力。

“我们该走了。”男人说道，经过Stiles身边时一只手滑到他的后腰上稍作停留。男孩因为这触碰颤抖了一下，那太温暖了。太过温暖了。令人不舒服。他曾无数次地警告Peter管好他乱放的手，但是男人总是假装听不见，因为他就是那样一个混蛋。

“我们要去哪儿来着？” Stiles问道，他们沿着楼梯一同走下去，来到豪宅的大门，车子已经在门口等着他们了。

“去看歌剧，Stiles。我之前告诉过你。”Peter轻柔地回答，语气却有些恼火，他向司机点点头，坐进车里。

“喔，太好了。”男孩咕哝一声，坐到了Peter的身边。

“Stiles，哼声。”男人警告他，接着向司机示意可以出发了。

“为什么你一定要带我去做这些呢，我向天发誓我不懂这些。”Stiles叹了口气，抱起手臂，凝视着广阔花园的灯火与他们擦肩而过，然后消失在黑暗之中。“尽管我知道它美丽而深沉，但我仍然会觉得那是我生命中无法重来的三个小时。”

“你今晚怎么了，Stiles？你异乎寻常地吵闹。”Peter轻声对他说，Stiles没有错过他语气中潜藏的愉悦。

“这就是你用无聊折磨我一个小时的后果。”他警告他。

* * *

他们没花多长时间就抵达了目的地，在他们下车的瞬间，Stiles能够感觉到Peter又换上了面对外面世界时的伪装。他身上的气场完全不同，非常正式又冷冰冰的。尽管Peter总是一副冷漠又缺乏情感的样子，除了愤怒和暴力，但他板起面孔的时候几乎像个机器。Stiles不知道哪一点更让他害怕。

和预期中一样，他们遇见了一些Peter 的熟人，所以Stiles不得不装作他很富有且非常乐意观看由著名女高音演唱者主演的威尔第的歌剧《阿依达》。Peter告诉过他很多次女歌手的名字，但是在第N次过后，Stiles不敢再问了。感谢上天，拖延的时间并不是很长，所以很快他们就上了楼坐进了他们的包厢里。

“当然你会有个私人包厢，当然了。”Stiles小声说，他跟在Peter身后一起走进这黑暗的小空间。包厢里有着能容纳四个人的椅子，但是Stiles确定今晚包厢里只会有他们两个。他在盘算自己是否能在其中两把椅子上躺下来好睡过整场歌剧。

好消息是，他们拥有舞台和乐队的完美视角。有时候当表演并不能引起Stiles的兴趣时，他总能被演奏乐器的人吸引。Peter示意他挨着自己坐到前排时，他认输地叹了口气。

“再说一遍这故事讲了什么来着？”他问道，将手肘支在边缘，俯视着下面的人群和乐队。

“这是一个关于权力、爱与背叛的故事。”Peter回答，将手册递给男孩。Stiles对这答案毫无概念。但他并没有再问下去的兴趣了，再然后，他高兴地看着灯光渐渐暗下去，演出开始。

五分钟过去，舞台上仍然什么也没有，他确定自己马上就要睡着了。所以他靠回椅背，试图让自己的注意力集中在那个吹长笛的可爱女孩身上。幕布升起后不久，第一幕便开始了。Stiles真的非常努力地想要集中精神，但是一阵炽热的呼吸侵袭着他的耳朵。

“那是拉达梅斯，古埃及的一位战士；在埃及对抗埃塞俄比亚的战争中，他率领他的王国走向了胜利。”Peter在他的耳边轻语，男孩绷紧了身体。男人靠得太近了，他身上太过温暖而空间又过于狭小。Stiles希望黑暗能够遮掩他的脸红而不会太惹人注意。Peter离他是那么的近，以至于男孩能够感觉到在他抽身离去继续享受两个人互相嘶吼的表演的前一秒，男人贴着他的耳朵露出了个微笑。

接下来的时间，Peter时不时会靠近他，在他耳边低声讲述那些角色（“那是阿依达，埃塞俄比亚的公主，但是现在她是个奴隶。”“拉达梅斯与阿依达坠入了爱河。”）以及对乐队的演出作出一些非常有趣的专业评论，但是Stiles完全没听进去。不是他对Peter有多么感兴趣，而是Peter总能找到方法来掌控他的情感，他的触摸，他的言语，还有现在他贴在他耳畔柔声轻诉的方式。有时他的嘴唇会擦过那一小块敏感的肌肤，让Stiles不得不咬住下唇来防止自己呻吟出声。Peter会爱死那个的，男孩才不要让他称心如意。

整个第一幕都是这种情形，Peter不停对他耳语。所以当中场休息终于可以离开他时，他特别高兴。在休息期间，Stiles也喝了点香槟，因为他觉得如果Peter继续他的诡异行径的话，他会需要一些酒精。

第二幕进行到一半的时候，Stiles身体的另一处感觉到了熟悉的热度。这回他能直接阻止Peter了，因为男人正悄悄把手放在他的大腿上。

“Peter？” Stiles问道，意有所指地扬起一只眉毛。男人的视线仍然落在舞台上，但是他的手仍然坚定地捏着男孩的大腿。他假装没有听到Stiles的话，手指将将抚摸着男孩敏感区域的边缘。“Peter！” Stiles嘶喝，按住了Peter的手。

“嗯？”男人终于转头看向了他，脸上带着愉悦的微笑。他正享受其中。

“你介意吗？”Stiles急切地小声说，试图把Peter的手从自己身上撬开。

“Stiles，你在喧哗，其他人都需要安静地享受演出。”男人低声回答，再次靠近了他，用目光示意他朝隔壁包厢看去。坐在那间包厢里的女士们向他们丢了个愤怒的眼神，然后才又朝她们精致的双筒望远镜里望去。男孩目瞪口呆地看着她们，接着转向Peter，脸红了个彻底。

“放开我。”他声音更小了，他可不想因为Peter的混蛋行径而再次打扰他人。

Peter凝视了他一会儿，然后缓慢地抽回了手。但他却再次逼近Stiles。

“跪下，给我口。”他低语道。Stiles震惊地失去了反应。有好一会儿他只能呆呆地看着Peter。

“什—但是……演出……”他喃喃着看向舞台。是的，没错，演出正进行得火热而现在绝不是中场休息的时间。Peter要他 **现在** 干活儿？

“Stiles。我不会说第二遍。”Peter警告他，Stiles认得这个语气。因此他咽了咽口水，扭头看了眼那些女士。幸好她们正全神贯注地望着舞台而无暇顾及其他。于是男孩快速地滑下椅子跪在了Peter的腿间。实际上因为空间狭窄，他这个动作做得颇为困难。

Stiles跪在了Peter得两腿之间，他舔着嘴唇向男人的拉链伸出手去。他向上瞥了一眼，却发现男人并没有看他，他的目光落在舞台上，脸上却是完完全全兴致高涨的神色。Stiles不确定是音乐还是他的行为让Peter露出了这种表情，他觉得可能二者皆有。

Stiles尽可能安静地拉开Peter裤子的拉链，把手伸进去隔着内裤抚摸他。男人已经半硬了，Stiles忍不住哼了一声。

“你真是个下流的混蛋，不是么？”他低低地说，这时一只手插进了他的头发里，将他往下按了些。Peter没有看着他，但尽管舞台上正在表演合唱，他似乎仍然听到了一切。

“埃及人获胜并俘虏了埃塞俄比亚的国王，现在他们即将凯旋。”Peter轻声说，在Stiles将他从内裤中释放出来的时候他的呼吸甚都没有乱上一瞬。

剧院里满是观众，Stiles不确定对面包厢或者阳台上的人是否能看见他们。他只能祈祷这里足够黑暗，但也许这才是关键。也许Peter就是想要这些人看见他在做什么，他想要他们在舞台上的人歌颂胜利的时刻观摩全程。

Stiles闭了会儿眼睛，终于用手指握住Peter撸了几下。他看着Peter放在座椅扶手上的手，认出了手指正在敲打的音乐的节拍。不知怎么，那让Stiles觉得自己像是舞台上的女奴隶，如同工具般为了他人的愉悦而随意使用，而除了作为工具之外，他也从来没得到过更多注意力。为了让自己不再为这些念头分心，他张开嘴在Peter硬挺的勃起上轻吻了一下。

Stiles也许没有得到这男人的多少喜爱，但他不得不承认他是个感觉动物。Peter当然知道这一点，还随心所欲地滥用了它，有时这些流连纠缠的抚摸让Stiles沮丧到发疯。所以每当他工作时，他会把自己对Peter Hale产生的渴望也倾注其中。也许他给了男人比给其他客人更美妙深入的口活儿，但这是他一个人的秘密。

Stiles张开嘴在Peter的阴茎上吻了一下，手指滑到他的囊袋上轻轻揉捏。男人在椅子里动了动，而Stiles得意地微笑起来。终于，他有了反应。他微笑着贴近Peter的老二，伸出舌头舔了上去。开始只是小小的戏弄式的轻舔，最终变成了饥渴大胆的舔弄。Peter的气味变得愈发强烈，爱抚也让他变得更加坚挺，这让Stiles觉得自己掌控了男人。舞台上合唱的声音越来越响亮，仿佛是在催促着他。同时小号也开始演奏，Stiles张唇将Peter整个纳入口中，给了他一个又湿又饥渴的深喉。

Peter泄露出一声柔软的叹息，他插在Stiles发间的手指再次收紧了。他开始不耐烦而且性欲高涨。

‘很好。’Stiles想道，他稍微移动了一下好继续自己的工作。他握住Peter，将嘴唇贴在了他阴茎的顶端，舌头在冠部打着圈，挑逗那敏感的缝隙。在漫长的戏弄之后，他终于将它含进了嘴里。Peter发出一声低沉的呻吟，Stiles仍是不确定到底是因为他还是为那胜利的小号。但是他想赢过这场蠢歌剧。所以他将Peter含得更深，嘴里发出几声轻哼。Peter在他身下颤抖着，男孩明白自己做得很好。尽管他们的观众……假如他们有的话。

Stiles将双手放在Peter的大腿上开始了吮吸，而合唱团再次开始了唱诵。他缓慢地摆动着脑袋，将男人几乎全部吐出来，然后尽可能地吞进深处。他用舌头推挤着坚挺的外侧，近乎享受着男人的味道。随即，他准备为他做些不会对其他客人做的事。他将男人吞至极限，感受他在喉咙深处搏动的感觉。Stiles吞咽了几次，而现在男人已经用双手捧住了他的脑袋。

“快点。”他命令道，Stiles早已准备好效劳，和舞台上的人一起向着胜利进军。他向后退开一点，再次摆动脑袋。他吸紧脸颊，用尽全力吸吮舔弄着直到他也几乎沉浸在这过程里。音乐响亮而激越，如同他现在的感受。Peter的身体也越来越紧绷。“别弄出乱子。”Peter轻轻喘息着，用手指轻抚着他的头皮。

“到底是谁在制造混乱啊？！”Stiles在心里反驳，因为他致力于用嘴把Peter Hale吸到神魂颠倒。他的双手在裤子下面抚摸着Peter的大腿，努力想要让Peter射到什么都不剩并且避免呛到而让他们两人都陷入尴尬的局面。Stiles试图咽下一切的举动让他泛起了泪水，但他没有停下，以帮助Peter安然度过他的高潮。

当一切结束之后，Stiles有点喘不过气来。他抬起手臂擦干净嘴，但Peter又拉了他一把。

“待在那别动。”他哑声朝他说，从口袋里掏出一条手帕递给男孩，然后才开始整理自己。Stiles哼了一声，擦干净嘴角和下巴。歌声和音乐结束了，观众开始热烈地鼓掌。第二幕结束了。但Peter没有看向舞台，他唇边带着一丝恍惚的笑意注视着Stiles。男孩抬头仰望着他，舔了舔湿润的嘴唇。

“好孩子。”Peter喃喃道，用大拇指擦过Stiles的下唇，而Stiles真的为自己感到骄傲。他给了Peter一次难忘的经历而他会一直回味。

然而Stiles的得意只持续了一小会儿，因为他发现演出还有两幕戏。在这两幕戏期间，Peter总是对他轻声耳语还不停动手动脚，这让他如坐针毡。

* * *

“那么，你觉得怎么样？”在他们回到车上出发去吃晚餐的时候，Peter问道。

“我不知道，在第二幕的时候我有点被分心，从那之后我就开始看不懂了。”Stiles耸耸肩，透过窗户凝视着城市的夜晚。

Peter发出一阵低沉的轻笑同时向他靠近。他靠得太近了。对Stiles来说靠得太近了。

“Peter,今晚你是最糟糕的，如果你不能管好你的触手们，我就要跳下车回家去了。”Stiles警告男人。

“触手们？”Peter将一只手臂放在了Stiles座位的头枕上。

“你的胳膊和手简直像触手似的，我甩开一只接着他们就会攻击别的地方，男孩解释道，“别再碰我了。”当Peter的一只手 **再次** 放在他大腿上时他低声叫了起来。

“你不喜欢？”男人问道，他的手指没有任何预警地触到了Stiles的囊袋，让男孩惊叫出声。

“我不是个男妓，我只吸你的老二！不能抚摸，不能操我，不能亲吻，这他妈是规则！”

“我没有要求那样，Stiles，我问你是不是不喜欢。”Peter又一次在他耳边呢喃，这实在是太不公平了。Stiles难为情地扭动着，试图再次挣开他的手。

“Peter，我是认真的……！”他推拒着。

“我也是。”男人反驳着，双唇擦过Stiles的脖子，“我想操你，Stiles。我想狠狠地操你让你一周没法走路。我想要操你并且看着我的精液从你体内流出来……”

“哦我的天啊……！”Stiles抽了口气，因为 **他妈没错** 那会非常甜蜜。但是Peter仍然是他的一个客人并且他不想和他纠缠不清。虽然Peter富有又难伺候，但Stiles **并不知道** 他更多的事情了。他看起来是一个危险又 **疯狂** 的人，而Stiles可能并不适合分享Peter的沉重过去。

“我付你钱。”Peter又说道。

“不，我告诉过你，我只—我只—啊，手停下，停！”

“我能闻出你想要，Stiles，别对我说谎。”

“那你是对我说过最诡异的话，现在停下！”Stiles喊道，推搡着男人，但是那看起来他像是在欲拒还迎。Stiles发誓如果他没被怎么样就射了出来，那他就要去做健身房的常客。

当Peter停止对他的抚弄时，他的嘴仍然流连在原处。他的嘴唇一遍遍地摩挲着他的颈弯。

“Peter……”男孩叹息着，试图移开，但是他已无处可逃。

“我知道你上个月没有除我之外的其他客人。”Peter贴着他脖子悄声说，接着在那里印下一个轻吻。

“什——不是那样的！”Stiles颤抖地吸了口气。

“你是在说Lydia在说谎？”Peter带着狡猾的笑容问道。Stiles呲着牙决定和Lydia好好谈谈不提及其他客人的原则。

“那是因为你没给我见其他人的时间。”他试图挽回局面。

但的确是那样，Peter不断地要他，所以他挣到的钱对他来说已经完全足够了。而且……没错，他还有其他原因，但他并不愿意细想。

“如果你允许我拥有你，我可以给你足够的钱让你以后再也不必为任何人口了。”男人继续诱惑着他，是啊，那太诱人了。但是Stiles有着不变的原则。比如说，不和做过他客人的荷尔蒙爆棚但是脑子不正常的嫖客约会。

“不。”他简洁地回答。Peter贴着他的脖颈咆哮。Stiles简直不敢相信，但是没错，真的是一声咆哮。接着他偏过头吻了吻Stiles的下巴，男孩有些想要转头避开。他不应该这样做。亲吻Peter Hale太不利于他坚持自己的原则了。“不能接吻，我告诉过你。”他重复着自己的话。

“那就假装你现在不是在工作。”Peter得意地笑起来，好像他知道自己一定会得到他想要的。Stiles咽了咽口水，轻颤着闭上眼睛，那一刻他感觉到Peter吻住了自己。他的嘴唇温热近乎滚烫，短硬的胡茬擦过了他的下巴。Stiles吸了下鼻子，回应起这个吻，转瞬便沉沦其中。

他回吻了他。就是那样，他不再具有专业精神，他允许Peter Hale吻了他，他甚至还吻了回去。一切都完了。

Stiles从前幻想过亲吻Peter的场景，然而，现实比幻想得还要美好，从某种层面上来说也更糟糕。这是他想要的一切，伴随着诺言的美妙性爱，金钱，甚至爱意。但是Stiles能够预料到占有欲与暴力也会包含其中。这不健康。但世界上有谁是健康的呢？

“停车！”在亲吻的间隙中他贴着Peter的双唇喘息。如果他继续这样做最终他一定会和Peter滚上床，或者沙发，或者不，在正门宽阔的台阶上他就会跟他搞在一起…… **来吧，就这么干！** Stiles的身体都在尖叫，但是他需要时间。“求你了，就只是——求你停车好吗！”

让他松了口气的是，车子停下了。Peter仍然入侵着他的私人空间，充满期待地看着他。“你说呢？”他也有些紧张地小声问。Stiles闭上眼睛静了一会儿，然后仓促地转身打开了车门。“你的回答呢？”Peter提高了些声音，攥住了他的手臂。

“我会打给你的。”Stiles朝他喊道，跳下车子跑到了人行道上。“等你他妈冷静下来以后最好记得给我付钱！”他一边大声喊着，一边倒退着向后走去。“晚礼服我就留下了！”他再次补充了一句，只是为了以防万一，然后转身跑掉了。

Peter探出车外，目送着男孩招手叫了辆出租车，看着他坐进去。他叹息了一声，坐回车里，关上车门。他带着自得的笑容整理了下领结，然后命令司机开车。

第二天，他的语音信箱里有了一条新消息……

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.全文过去时态  
> 2.文中特别长的句子表示丝带在紧张
> 
>  
> 
> 系列名模仿《风月俏佳人/Pretty Woman》  
> 《风月有情人/the Customer》  
> 全系列共3篇，已全部取得授权


End file.
